


[COM] Now Hiring

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Femboy hooters, FtM Transformation, M/M, Sissy Themes, TFTG, bimbo, femboy, homofication, mental alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: This is a commission about a local girl who needs a job, but lands one she doesn't really wanna have... but she'll change her views on that soon enough.~Contents: FtM (Girl to gay Femboy), Cosplay themes, Straight to Gay, femboy on drag queen blowjob, mental alteration, and cute femboys getting plowed by sexy studs in a public establishment because lets be honest, Femboy Hooters would absolutely allow that. Especially on cosplay nights... I should look into getting a job there.Anyway, enjoy! ♥
Kudos: 26





	[COM] Now Hiring

This is a commission about a local girl who needs a job, but lands one she doesn't really wanna have... but she'll change her views on that soon enough.~

Contents: FtM (Girl to gay Femboy), Cosplay themes, Straight to Gay, femboy on drag queen blowjob, mental alteration, and cute femboys getting plowed by sexy studs in a public establishment because lets be honest, Femboy Hooters would absolutely allow that. Especially on cosplay nights... I should look into getting a job there.

Anyway, enjoy! ♥

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Saya looked at the "uniform" that was laid out on her bed, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. Skin-tight, skimpy orange booty shorts that would definitely be too tight on her. A pair of high heeled sneakers, white and orange in colour. A pair of admittedly comfy looking thigh highs, white in colour. But what stuck out the most; a slim, midriff-exposing white tank top with cute, girly, bold orange font on the front that read "Femboy Hooters".

When she arrived earlier, she hated the idea. Honestly truly despised it... but the tips were amazing, the pay was good, and she had no other options, as she didn't have experience elsewhere. The outfit was bad enough, and the probability of being touched and harassed the whole shift didn't sit well either... but honestly, the "Femboy" part? Really???

She huffed, groaning to herself. So what, she was supposed to like, wear a fake dick or something to play the part? But if so, what about her tits? They totally won't fit in this top, it looked like it was made for a 14 year old! Maybe it was a prank or something, something to play on the new employees... though the outfit would look good on her at least... especially her but... Sighing, shaking that thought free, Saya gathered up the uniform and set it on her dresser, then looked over at the note and the hair dye that was packaged with the uniform. Said note read:

"Miss Saya,   
The uniform packaged will be your standard attire while on the clock. However, this week, we will be running a themed 'Character Cosplay' event for patrons, as recommended by our benefactor. As such, your character has been chosen for you, and we have supplied you with a special hair dye and lotion to help you break in your role here. Think of them as complimentary welcome gifts from our staff. We eagerly await your arrival tomorrow.

~ Sincerely, Miss Shirayuki - Management.

"Well... could be worse..."

Saya sighed, picking up the dye and lotion, and reading the company logos, both labeled under the same brand: "B ♂ I". To that, the young woman shook her head with a soft _snrk._ "Bit on the nose, isn't it? This **has** to be a prank... ... Apply lotion generously to arms, legs, torso, face, and buttocks... Okay, that's a bit much, but doable. ... Wash hair, apply dye with blah blah blah, I've dyed before, I know how that works... apply after-shower conditioner... alright yeah."

As Saya stripped down, she started to notice a few things felt... a little off. Since coming home after the interview, she felt like something was, but it nagged at her more now, especially as she started applying the lotion. For one thing, her chest did feel smaller and less heavy than it usually did, but more than that. Her ass felt larger, her hips felt wider, and her thighs felt thicker... and her middle was definitely more flat but a little wider, too. And... was she shorter? She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach her bathroom mirror now... and her face felt a little strange, like it was a tad more square? ... Nah, she was just tired. And if she was getting thicker down below, who cared? Guys would go apeshit for that. Deciding to do the dying at work tomorrow, she set her change of clothes out and prepped for bed...

~ ~ ~

The next morning, Saya was staring into her body mirror. Something was **definitely** wrong here, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out _what_... She knew that the top she chose should fit her, but it hung so loosely and fluttered about... and it reached down to her upper thigh... Her breasts, too... they were... quite small... petite? Like, barely able to fill her own dainty palms, much less a _real man's_... wait, that... didn't... feel _wrong_ but... oh, whatever, she was gonna run late! Saya grabbed her bag, stuffed her uniform and the dye into it, and hopped back into the shower. As she showered, she wouldn't realize her shoulders growing a little wider, but not too far, just enough to appear a tad less feminine, as if to balance out her wider middle. Nor would she notice how her ass and thighs swelled out, or how her hips widened just a bit more to stick out on her shorter, slightly boyish new frame. It was all subtle, at first, but when Saya went to wash her nethers, she noticed that she was _hot,_ like, horny hot. She felt her arousal spiking suddenly as her mind wandered to the idea of hands on her ass, groping it and slapping it... to which she'd give her ass a loud **SMACK!** that caused her to yelp, gasp, and moan a bit, a micro-orgasm hitting her like a bolt of lightning. Oh she wanted to get off so bad.... mmph...

But she was gonna run late. Can't be late on day one. As she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, Saya's hair was now much shorter, more like a cute bob cut. And her face was, while very girly, slightly more boyishly framed. Her lips were larger, though, more pouty and thick, extremely soft and kissable... Mmh~... She couldn't resist, she needed to put on some lipstick. She chose a vibrant shade of rose pink, to which she'd gloss up and make them stand out. She did her lashes, too, making them stand out more, making them quite full and lush. Liner and some slight shadow on the eyes, with that sexy cat-eye look... oh she looked so hot... No one could resist _snatching her up and bending her over the tables to reward her for the service, shoving their fat, meaty co-_ BZZ, BZZ!

"Fuck-! Ugh, I get it, I'm late!"

Not even realizing her voice had dropped an octave, despite being cute and squeaky, she snatched her clothes, got dressed, grabbed her work bag and headed out.

~ ~ ~

_So many cute boys out here..._ she thought as she passed people on the street. Her job wasn't that far from her place, thankfully, so she could walk there without issue, but as she did, she caught a lot of stares and a few hoots and hollers her way. She relished it, but subconsciously, she wanted to shout them down from it. The more she got, the more woozy she felt, her arousal from this morning not taken care of at all, her nethers dripping, quivering, pulsing... she needed to cum so bad... her lips felt dry... she licked them to wet them, tongue flicking across in a rather whorish manner... it wasn't until she felt faint that she realized she may wanna get off the busy walkway... and then she saw an alleyway nearby... ah, good. 

Saya made her way down that alley where she'd find a nice quiet spot to settle herself, her fuzzy brain too heated to think clearly... and then she saw something weird... weirdly sexy even...

A drag queen. A slutty, geisha-themed drag queen smoking from an opium pipe near a shop with tacky neon lights and large display windows. The scent of lavender and vanilla was extremely potent, enough to muddle the girl's brain more, enough for her to not notice the "woman" walking up to her...

**"...llo... Helloooo~? Oh my, aren't you out of sorts... Are you alright, dear?"**

"Her" voice was so not feminine at all, low octave, high pitched, falsetto and tinged with a vague but prominent Asian accent. Saya wanted to speak, but could only moan wantonly with how horny she was suddenly. The sight of this whorish "lady", the fat cock she sported that was just out... and the scent of it... she could smell it... thick and savoury... Saya dropped to her knees and crawled over to the thick treat before her...

"Araaa... I see now, you want a fat cock to suck on, don't you~? So you're the new hire, hm? I was told someone may drop by... Well, go on, cute thing, drain Aunt Yu's balls nice and good, little slut.~"

Aunt Yu... yeah... drain... Saya's mouth opened wide and her lips pushed out into a slutty "O" as her head was grabbed and pulled forward, mouth suddenly stuffed to the throat with a fat shaft of cockflesh so thick it almost had her gag at first, but some part of her was able to prevent that. Aunt Yu sighed blissfully as she felt her fat nuts plump and twitch, tightening with their preparation to unload seed. "She'd" been pent up for some time now, and needed a good fuck, but this was the next best thing... and besides... what better way than to complete this cute girl's changes?

Saya gurgled and sloppily, happily, sucked and slurped on the huge cock, hands coming up and grip at Aunt Yu's fake padded hips, tongue coming out to lick at those fat, near apple-sized balls of hers... fuck they smelled so good...! The changing "girl" felt her mind practically explode into a plethora of new thoughts, priorities, and needs, the image of cock cementing itself as her absolute highest priority, cumming and filling _**his** tight, slutty, greedy boipussy, wringing the fat dick in his hole of its cum, prostate nothing more than a punching bag, a bitch button to make his cute yet large cock squirt its girlyboy load all over the floor, wasted and messy~!_ Saya moaned out as she felt the cock in her mouth twitch and throb with intensity...

**"Aaahhnnnn~! That's it, good boy! Aunt Yu's gonna cum now, drink it all! You're a growing boy, so you need the protein! _A-AAHHNN~!"_**

Saya's mouth was suddenly flooded with thick, sweet yet salty jizz that soon quickly filled "her" throat and soon belly, which rounded out just a little with how much there was! Eyes rolled back, hips quivering, Saya felt her mind melt away, heat flooding her loins as her netherlips began to shift and warp, her last female orgasm hitting her like a truck... Soon enough, however, her clit grew erect, suddenly _stretching_ longer, thicker, heavier... while below it, her folds would soon invert, the canal within tightening, closing up, her womb soon shifting around to become that coveted bitch button that every horny boyslut needed pushed. Her ovaries would shift their priorities as did her mind, no longer capable of receiving sperm, but giving it, loosing it, becoming a pair of heavy nuts that soon dropped into a tight, cute purse of a pouch that was once the "her" pussy, now her femboy nuts that pulsed and twitched as her now 8-inch femboy dick throbbed and suddenly shot its own seed out in response to receiving Aunt Yu's.

She was no longer a she, but a he, a very cute, horny, girly he. Saya felt his brain drain into nothing in that moment, as if send to his balls just to be shot out as a thick white fluid that stained the alley street and submitted to a gay cougar of a drag queen's superior cock and seed. He panted, whined, and soon left the cock to gasp in a hefty breath of air. Hips and ass swelled out fatter, thighs thicker, face more boyish, but with the makeup applied, he looked like a proper little slut as his hair shortened a little more now, the cute bob becoming a side-swept style so his bangs covered his left eye. His tanned skin tone shifted and became a fair pale, while a light dusting of nerdy freckles dotted his cheeks. Breasts were practically nonexistent, now a cute pair of trappy "A-cups" with super sensitive nipples that he was now tugging on... 

Tongue lolled, cock spurting, whining and mewling like a pitiful bitch in heat, Saya looked up at Aunt Yu and smiled...

**"Mmmnh, goooood boy... You came out so nice, darling! And since you helped Aunt Yu out sooo wonderfully, come by my shop after your shift dear, and I'll happily break your cute gay ass in to get you used to fat cocks like mine.~"**

Saya's eyes lit up, pupils practically hearts as they became a vibrant pink colour rather than their old brown... _"Oh! Yes! Yes please, Aunt Yu, I'll be, like, right over once I'm all done and stuff! Oh... work! OH JEEZ, OH CRAP, I GOTTA LIKE, JET! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I'LLSEEYOULATERBYEBYE!"_

_The proper femboy slut, fully reborn, quickly made his way out of the alley and down to the restaurant he was to work at, running like a cute anime school girl, cock still out and leaking, not even realizing it... Aunt Yu simply smirked and started stroking her cock back to full hardness..._

_"Yuki-chan, you did a number on that one...~"_

_~ ~ ~_

_"Astolfo, you're on the clock, so hurry up and get table four's order out there!"_

_"YES, DA-- Erm, yes sir!"_

_"Astolfo", just Saya under his current working name, cutely sauntered over to the table, his pouty lips being squished up against the customer's cheek as he'd take a sexy little seat at their booth and presented the cute hunk there with their food..._

_"Here you go, mastah.~ One Bimboi Burger Deluxe, extra meat, with a thick Boimilk Shake, extra 'cream'.~"_

_Saya giggled cutely as the man wasted no time grabbing the trappy slut and bring him to sit on his lap, the fat-assed boislut grinding back and moaning as he'd feel that fat cock bulge between his chunky cheeks._

_"Mmmnnh, mastaaah... That a grail in your pocket, or do you just wanna fuck me stupid~? Teehee, you'll haf'ta wait, can't fuck a boy dumb on an empty belly, silly!"_

_Indeed, the sexy stud got to eating while the pink-haired cosplay slut ground against him, all the while, a white-haired fox woman watched from a booth across the way, sipping a milkshake and talking with a young boy with huge, fake tits stuffed into a tight minidress._

_"Wow, you sure filled this place up quick, Ba-chan!"_

_"Fufu, expect anything less, dear? It was pretty easy, turns out a lot of people out there are willing to take jobs like this, and others... well, with the right push and incentive, they'll learn to love it too.~ I may try out 'Astolfo' for myself..."_

_"Pffft, I bet! Well, thanks for helping out with the employees, I'll get to work on the promo event!"_

_The two bid their farewells, and went about their day... all the while, Saya was without doubt the most popular "girl" on the job during the cosplay event, which saw profits skyrocket at that. He was absolutely insatiable... between the cocks he swallowed, and the cash he stuffed into his pockets, no doubt Saya never had to worry about anything ever again..._

_~ ~ E N D ~ ~_


End file.
